


Kingdom Key

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dark Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Darkness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Slow To Update, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Time Travel, Truth, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Sora is taken through time to meet the Master of Master's, but the paths he takes reveal Sora to be more than who he truly was when all he knew was that he was an islander turned Keyblade Wielder. Someone like Sora who shaped Destiny, won't be able to fight his undeniable fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I wanted to write something for Kingdom Hearts since my brother finished the game, and I watched him. I was distraught, and kind of sad about the whole thing. The plot was a complete mess, and it was kind of sad about some character arcs that were sidelined, etc,. I was also thinking Sora might have a more interesting reveal since he was so distraught by the end, and I wanted there to be something...just...something. I'm not sure what, but I was not satisfied. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Destiny is never left to chance.

— 

“There’s no saving you.” 

That’s what he said, and Sora knew that the young Xehanort knew something more. It confused him, made him wonder what he meant by that. He couldn’t focus on that, there was something more dire going on in the world, and amongst many others than one man’s words. 

Except Sora couldn’t stop thinking about it. It sunk into his heart, the seeds growing doubt and anxiety forming as sharp thorns. He fought the heartless with his Keyblade, sent them all back to The Dark Realm. The fight, however, continued onward as he tried locating the power of Waking. He needed it to make things right, to save his friends, to save his world. 

That was all that mattered. 

“Sora?” he blinked, glancing down at Donald who stared up with a conflicted look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been silent for some time,” Goofy said, also looking concerned.

Sora forced a smile, a hand placed to the back of his head as he let his body relax. “Oh, nothing. I’m fine. Thinking way too much about our journey and if we can do this, defeat Xehanort.”

“We’re here, Sora, all of us,” Donald said, his expression grew joyful. 

Sora knew that he was right, he wanted to believe in it as much as he can, because his friend’s opinions mattered a lot to him. He can trust them more than he can trust anyone else, and if some man from the future spouted nonsense, why should he believe him? 

However, that was the thing. The young Xehanort is from the future, he knows the future itself, and that means whatever he said could be the truth. Maybe he was messing with him, telling him lies, knowing he’d believe him anyway. No. That can’t be it. Xehanort wouldn’t have said something without meaning it, but he wouldn’t have said anything if it meant nothing at all. 

This confused him. 

“We should get going,” Sora said, following after his friends past the thousands of broken and forgotten Keyblades that surrounded them. That was another thing, the Keyblades were empty husks of energy that was taken away when their wielders were slain in battle. The war had decimated so many, and Sora, looking upon his friends who all held Keyblades besides Donald and Goofy, it all seemed strangely inevitable that they would be the ones who would wield the Keyblades. They’d be the ones who would be fighting the last battle to end the war that began so long ago in an ancient past. 

Warriors of Light destined to combat the darkness. 

Sora slowed his pace, feeling something off, the wind had died down, and he couldn’t sense any of his friends anymore, even as they stood in front of him. He stepped back, glancing around, confused.

“W-what? What’s going on?” he asked. The first thought that came to mind was Xehanort, but they weren’t close to where he was, and no other Organization member was anywhere in sight. This was something else, a power unlike anything— 

He fell, through the ground, the earth, the world itself and the darkness enveloped him completely. Sora screamed, grasping for something to hold onto, but there was nothing. And even his own Keyblade failed him, he couldn’t summon it. Donald and Goofy didn’t hear him, nor did Riku and Kairi, or any of his friends he had saved to get to this point. He simply fell into darkness, but it wasn’t the same darkness he felt in The Dark Realm, this was different, lighter with purpose, a suspension as his descent slowed down and a light shined around him. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

A voice, there was someone talking, and as the darkness parted and the light seeped through, completely covering him. The voice grew in strength, a sort of mischievous playful tone.

Sora landed on his feet, gasping as he almost stumbled back to see an Organization member looking off toward the sunlight and a building in the distance. He was on a hill, a pathway behind him, but the man is whom Sora was wary of.

“C’mon, are you telling me that you think the world can be saved by seven people?” 

“W-Who are you?” Sora asked, finding his voice was clear and it surprised him, as if his ears had been clogged and he was hearing the full strength for the first time. He tried to summon his keyblade but there was nothing, no power, no energy inside of him. It was simply himself and this man. 

“You’re in the past,” the man spoke, a smile in his voice, “you have no knowledge of your Keyblade just yet.”

“In the past?” Sora questioned, unsure of what the man was saying, and it surprised him the man even acknowledged him. 

He turned, face obscured by the hood. “Oh. Yes. In the past. It’s not like your many journey’s where you can summon the Keyblade, every prior knowledge has been swept under your feet.” He made a movement with his arms, it startled Sora who stepped away, but the man didn’t move from where he stood. 

Sora frowned, “Who are you?” 

“I’m what most would consider me Master—”

“Master?” Sora said.

The man tilted his head, shoulders slumped in an almost exaggerated way. “—Of Masters. You didn’t let me finish!”

Sora scoffed, he couldn’t believe this guy. He was strange. Stranger than most Organization members he’s met. “Master of Masters? As if, that sounds ridiculous.”

The man straightened. “Maybe so, but I’m the one who can restore your Keyblade to you, even now in the  _ Ancient past _ as you and your friends like to call it.”

“You can restore it?” Sora wondered, confused. 

“Of course,” the man said, a flourish to his movements as he walked toward Sora, although cautiously since Sora was still wary of him, “I’m the one who brought the wielders into existence.”

Sora blinked. He hadn’t thought he’d hear that coming from this particular person. At least not one who had a strange way of speaking and moving around. “You...created the Keyblade wielders.”

“I studied, like most before becoming a Master, but what you can consider the first. I’ve brought you and your friends into existence, lending the power to wield a Keyblade is what granted you to save many separated worlds. I think I’m owed a thanks, but that isn’t why you’re here, Sora.”

He knew there was something wrong, it made him tense hearing this man say his name as if he knew him. “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“I told you who I am, and I’ll be sending one of my apprentices out into the world to reveal what is to come. It seems it worked out since you dropped in.” He chuckled, amused by Sora’s predicament. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but take me back to my friends, I need to help them!” 

The man drew closer, bending down to look at Sora, but his face was still concealed, including whatever energy that Sora wished he could feel. “I know you do, that’s why I brought you here. To see your plans to fruition, of course, there are some cracks in that plan of yours, mostly your heart and the darkness within.”

“Darkness?” Sora placed a hand to his chest, confused as if he could feel it, but there was nothing. 

“Yes,” the Master of Masters said, pointing directly at Sora’s chest. “I know that you know the pressure of doubt has grown within. I would have let this play out as it should. Darkness will prevail and light expire, but I couldn’t help it.” He sighed, and then he placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “I guess it’s all inevitable in the end. You want to fight as much as my apprentices wanted to save the world. But they all ended up in ruin so creation could make another round. Even Kingdom Hearts couldn’t sustain itself before falling into darkness.”

Sora blinked, confused, information swirling in his head as the Master of Masters spoke. “Are you saying...we’re going to die?”

The man tilted his head and Sora knew he was frowning at him. “I’m saying that what you think will happen will eventually happen, but there are many steps beforehand, and even that must perish before the inevitable.”

“What?”

“I’m really trying to simplify it enough for you.” He twisted around and started to walk back toward the hill. “Tell me, Sora, why do you think you were chosen. Out of everyone who could’ve ended up on your little island, that you’d be friends with a potential Keyblade Wielder which is your own best friend, but also the young Princess of Heart who was also chosen as a Wielder. Out of them, you were the one who wasn’t chosen, but because of darkness, it chose you anyway. Inevitability that even the most Dark Seeker’s couldn’t have foretold. I was surprised myself when you came into being. You should’ve seen me, I was jumping for joy.”

Sora followed him, “You jumped for joy...for me?” 

“Yes!” The Master of Master’s said, placing his hands behind his back. “The young princess was spirited to your islands as a child when a young heart had sealed itself inside of you. All these events have folded in and out, preparing you for a battle that would be unforeseen if it wasn’t for my eye.”

_ His eye.  _ “You lost me.”

“That’s okay,” he said, growing serious, “what I’m trying to say, Sora, is that you’re on the right path, but that path will not be what you expected it to be. You will falter under the weight of the future events, and even the happiest memory won’t save your heart from darkness.”

Sora shuddered at the words, he didn’t know if he can believe him. If he wanted to believe him. But there was a part of him that wanted too, that knew he was telling the truth. And that made it worse, because if something as worse as losing is about to happen, then what choice did they have but remain in the Keyblade Graveyard with many others who had fallen in battle.

“All world’s share one light, one fate,” The Master of Master’s spoke in an almost solemn resigned way. “There some things that must not be changed, and this is one of them. Sora, when you fall, and you will, I want you to know is that you were a lot more extraordinary than any other I have come across. I told you once that you’d be the one to open the door, but I never said you’d make it out.”

“You don’t have anything more encouraging to say?” he asked.

The Master of Master’s stayed quiet for a moment and swiftly turned to face Sora, and there was something inside of Sora that knew what the Master was going to say. It was an urge inside of him, a feeling that stayed and flourished as if everything he came across throughout his journey was right. Even this, meeting the man who created the Keyblade Wielders. It was right. 

They both spoke at the same time, “May your heart be your guiding key.”


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora isn't sure what the Master wants from him, and every explanation seems to confuse him, but soon he'll find out what it is he's there for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry...I know some people wanted me to continue this story, and I actually didn't know what I wanted to write for it. I forgot the idea I had for this fic. :/ I'll figure it out. I might need to look some things up and figure out that same idea I had. LOL. :D 
> 
> I read a theory on tumblr that gave me an idea though, so that might help! I might not update all the time, I'm still busy with other fics, and my own original work. So I hope you understand. :)
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“You have to keep this a secret.”

Sora bumped his nose against the Chirithy, a chuckle leaving his lips as he glanced towards the man wearing the Organization coat. He had brought him from the hill and walked with grace, but Sora had watched him sneak a glance around corners before gesturing to Sora to hurry up after him. It seemed the man didn’t want anyone to know he was there, and Sora couldn’t help the curiosity as he walked at his heels. “I can keep a secret.”

The Master of Master’s hummed and plopped down in his chair before a desk. There were books on top, several vials, and unkempt papers. “I’m trusting you, Sora.”

Sora held the Chirithy in his arms as he walked towards the Master, “I’ll keep the secret…”

“I hear the hesitation in your voice,” the Master said, not looking at him as he opened the tome.

Sora gave an awkward smile, shrugging. “I mean...I can’t keep anything from Riku and Kairi.”

“And it won’t matter to them when the time comes,” the Master said, flipping through the pages and musing on what he was reading, and it seemed he was hiding the words and pictures from Sora who had furrowed his brows at him.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“About what?”

Sora rolled his eyes, “About it not mattering to Riku and Kairi? I am going back, aren’t I? To my own time?”

The Master went still at the barrage of questions before turning to face him, he tilted his head, face still obscured as he said, “Of course you are, why would you think you weren’t? What’s going to happen won’t happen correctly without you, Sora. I did tell you this already.”

“You didn’t exactly explain,” Sora grumbled while the Master turned back to his book. He walked toward the large round table and pulled a chair out, letting the Chirithy on top of the table. It walked around, seeming to ignore Sora altogether.

The Master told him about what it was, and it reminded Sora of Dream Eaters.

“It’s sort of like that,” the Master had said, strolling down the cobblestone street, still looking around corners.

“Where is everyone?”

“It’s too early for anyone to be awake,” the Master answered. “I know it has been a long time for you to have known a proper schedule, but it does happen when others are training.”

“As Keyblade Wielders?” Sora asked, stopping when the Master placed his hand up, after a second, he told him to hurry as they strolled across the street to the next alley.

All this sneaking around seemed somehow...unnecessary, but the Master told him he didn’t want anything ruined. Surprises were meant to be surprises, and if _they_ learned about Sora’s involvement too early—the Master had laughed when he stopped short in his explanation, hands placed to his stomach as his laugh echoed around them, and Sora was left tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for him to calm down.

“Too early,” the Master said, continuing onward. “It’s way, way, way, way, too early for them to know you.”

“Your book,” Sora said, “you said one of your apprentices had revealed what was to come, wouldn’t whoever you’re talking about already know about me then?”

“Oh, no, no,” the Master said, shaking his head, “I wouldn’t allow that, it’s in the context, Sora, understand that well. You may be there, but surely many wouldn’t have considered you as the key until it was too late.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean my apprentice hasn’t recognized you for what you are,” the Master told him, “I didn’t give him his own book to do this important task, so he doesn’t know what he’s looking for. All he does know currently is that he must watch.”

“Watch?”

“Exactly, let’s go.”

Again with the confusion that Sora had tried to ask more questions, something to clear it up, but the Master kept his mouth shut. He hummed, and murmured, and muttered, and ignored Sora.

He ended up tapping his fingers on the table, watching the Chirithy. “You said these Chirithy are for the Keyblade Wielders, do I have one?”

“Of course you do,” the Master said, flipping another page, “not right now, it’s not relevant for you to have one.”

“Relevant?” Sora blinked, standing up and stretching. How long has it been since he’s been...here? He has no idea where he is. The Master barely explained that either, not to the extent that Sora had wished he did.

“Yes,” the Master turned to him, and it seemed he was about to say more, but had gone still at a slight sound before he rose from the chair and took quick strides over to Sora, startling him, he had taken a step back to the table as the Master placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Get under the table.”

“What?”

“Under the table,” the Master repeated, pushing down on his shoulder and Sora bent and crawled beneath as the Master pushed the chair in, and in a second, the door to the room opened.

Sora looked toward a group of people wandering in, greeting the Master of Master’s, and he was a lot cheerful towards them, more familiar. Were these the ones he was meant to be hiding from? And why? The Master didn’t explain that either. Why was he here?

Sora breathed steadily as he crawled forward, hoping to get a good look at one of the people, except they were turned away from him, and even their heads were covered, and from the edges of their hoods, there seemed to be different types of masks covering a portion of their faces.

His shoulder pushed against the chair, and the legs made a _scrrch_ sound which alerted one of the masked people in the room. The one in the yellow robe had turned, peculiar at where the sound had come from.

“Oh, Master,” one of the Masked spoke, she was a lot more eager and cheerful, “the Chirithy are helping the Keyblade Wielders a lot, there’s so much more progress now.”

“That’s good, that’s why I created them,” the Master said, chuckling, but his tone seemed to have died when he noticed one out of the group was getting closer to the table where Sora was hiding under.

He didn’t understand why he was afraid. There was no point when he had no idea who these people were, or what the Master wanted from him. There had to be a definite reason.

“Gula,” the Master spoke.

“I heard something,” he said, pushing against the chair that Sora had accidentally nudged.

“A Chirithy?” the Master asked, his tone rising once more, and he snapped his fingers, and Sora covered a gasp when a Chirithy appeared beside him, moving towards the Masked boy who was about to bend down.

“Oh,” Gula said, reaching down and picking up the Chirithy.

Sora had spotted the mask, it was a leopard. Why did they wear masks? Why was there so much secrecy?

“Little guy getting away,” the Master said in a fond tone with a tinge of sarcasm that only Sora seemed to have noticed.

“How many Chirithy do you have in here?” another Masked person asked, sounding a lot older than the previous girl, and was standing with the bulkier man in orange, and another in a paler blue.

“Not many,” the Master said, “but some do wander off whenever I’m trying to tweak them to their modifications.”

Gula had returned to the group, passing the Chirithy to the Master who had set it down on the desk next to the tome he was flipping through earlier, before they were interrupted.

Sora slowly crawled forward, avoiding knocking his shoulders against the chair legs.

“I’ll be giving you your roles soon,” the Master said. There it was, that tone shift that sent a shiver along Sora’s spine. He was serious, more so, whatever he wanted these groups of people to do was possibly dangerous and he wanted them to know the extent of it in his voice, in his posture as he looked upon them from the shadow of his dark hood. “I’ll ask each of you to return here individually, do you understand?”

And they all nodded, agreeing with their Master. Once they left the room, and the quiet seeped upon Sora until the Master walked over to the table, pulled at the chair and knelt down, tilting his head to the side.

There was something there in the Master’s gaze that Sora couldn’t see. He felt it, a strong aura surrounding this person, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was light or darkness.

“Come on out, Sora, we should get started.”

“On what?”

The Master chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious, on your role, of course.”


	3. Not His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is still talking to the Master of Masters, and is mostly confused by what he is telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy a lot of people enjoy this fic! I've been going over a bunch of theories, including making notes during the games, and figuring out my own thoughts. I sort of want to add some of the stuff that I do find, and I will add what I'll place in the story into the Author Notes either at the end or the beginning. 
> 
> I'm mostly fascinated by The Sleeping Realm Theory. :) So, I might be using references from that into this story. But don't get me wrong, I won't add everything since Kingdom Hearts itself is completely convoluted, and my own ideas for this story might even contradict it since this is fanfiction! :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Sora swung his legs while sitting on top of the table. He was watching the Master of Masters sift through his book since his apprentices left. Sora had counted five of them, while the sixth was gone.

 _“Not yet.”_ Was all the Master had told him, and didn’t bother to elaborate. Apparently there was some things that Sora didn’t need to know, and he hummed to himself, successfully ignoring Sora and his questions.

“Here it is,” the Master spoke, placing a finger to the page and reading the passage to himself before turning toward Sora. “I was a little skeptical.”

“Now?” Sora asked, frowning.

He waved his hand, “Not that. Everything needs to be concise in its nature, perfectly emulated and structured. At least in this world, while everything else runs by its own rules.” He walked over to Sora who had stopped swinging his legs.

“You’re not making any sense again,” Sora said, lolling his head to the side. He was never good at listening to people who used too many words and doctrines that messed with his head. He always needed them specifically said without ending up confusing him.

“There are ways to avoid a fate,” the Master said, placing his hands behind his back, “events that occur are not destined when the fate is changed. During certain realms, the exception is plausible to the way its structured in its difference to the others. That’s how many can start anew, but not many can do it without the means—” Sora opened his mouth, ready to complain, but the Master poked the tip of his nose, silencing him for a moment as he continued, “it lives within the vague memories of the container. A person, and those memories are distorted, faded into the back of the mind, and some can be easily rewritten to the rules that are applied.”

Sora frowned. “What? What are you talking about?”

The Master slumped his shoulders, lowering his head. “I’m trying to prepare you for your role.”

Right. Another thing the Master hadn’t explained. His role. It seemed important, but he had spent almost half an hour reading a book before rambling about nonsense.

The Master breathed deeply and straightened, once more placing his hands behind his back. “This is important, Sora. I know how dedicated you are to your friends—”

“Riku, Kairi!” Sora said, gripping the edge of the table, and the silence between them grew tense as the Master was possibly waiting for Sora to say more, but there was nothing, and Sora sat back, anticipating the Master’s next words.

“You have spent your time in different worlds,” the Master said, his voice less excited, and more concerned, an empathetic tone, “and you were at the edge, many times before, yet you found your way out. Sometimes on your own, others when you weren’t. It makes sense, the connection you make with others is quite easy for you, isn’t it, Sora?”

“Of course it is,” Sora said, smiling. “I made a lot of friends during my travels into other worlds, befriending many, and hoping to visit them again some day.”

The Master chuckled, “And you possibly well, with the attitude you have now. I do, however, have other plans for such an adventure. Not one you’d expect, but it does come in handy when you dropped from another edge in time, a place where your end has been forfeited on many occasions.”

Sora gaped, what was he supposed to say to that? It seemed the Master knew something more to what was going to happen, or something that Sora was either meant to know, or that it didn’t matter if he did.

“What about Riku and Kairi?” he asked, getting off the table and looking up into the dark shroud of the hood, he could barely see the face, and the silence around the man thickened, “I have to get back to them, they need me…”

“And it won’t matter when the time comes,” the Master said, and his voice was grave, almost despondent.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, desperate for answers. They were close, so close to defeating Xehanort, and now he was stuck in this place, talking to a man who wasn’t making any sense. This wasn’t getting him any closer to what he needed to do.

“It means,” the Master let out a deep sigh, “you’ll won’t understand everything I’m going to tell you, which can be a problem if you don’t understand the indications.”

Sora rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. “If you can make it easy to understand, then it won’t be a problem.”

The Master paced, “You’re right, but I do think this will go over your head.”

The role itself was still a mystery. Sora wanted to get it over with, he was impatient for it and his friends. While the Master mumbled to himself again, Sora extended his arm out, fingers out, before curling as if he were holding the handle to his Keyblade. And yet, there was nothing, not even the grasp of power inside of him was summoned. He felt nothing, no energy, no strength. Where was it? Where was he?

“Why can’t I summon my Keyblade?” Sora asked, frowning.

The Master stopped his pacing, and glanced over his shoulder at Sora, snickering at Sora’s thoughtful question. “Maybe because,” he said, turning around and leaning forward as Sora stepped back, “it’s not your Keyblade.”

Sora blinked, “What? Of course it’s my Keyblade! I’ve been using it since...since…”

“The darkness swallowed your home,” the Master said, a smile in his voice. “I do understand that power can be exchanged between one and another. It decides on the heart, and what is filled within. Either light or darkness.”

Light or darkness.

Riku was swallowed by darkness. He had let it in, corrupted himself to it, but he also managed to fight it and gain his own Keyblade, one that was separate from the one Sora now used.

Looking down at his hands, he curled his fingers into fists. “Riku said that I was a...delivery boy. That the Keyblade wasn’t mine, and I accepted that. It didn’t choose me like it chose him, or even Kairi.” He looked up at the Master, “while I used it, it became mine, and I saved others with it. I earned the title of being a Keyblade Wielder.”

“You’re right,” the Master told him, “you’re self taught, which is a feat many aren’t aware of in themselves, but nonetheless, a wielder of great power must be disciplined to learn of its strength and its weaknesses. All I’m saying, Sora, is that the Keyblade you used all this time, does not belong to you. I know, because I sensed it many times. What you held was not your own, it’s formerly Riku’s Keyblade. The Keyblade of Light. The one that was given to you when he chose darkness, and because of his strong will being tarnished, it was relinquished from his hold inside of him. His own heart banished it.”

Sora’s breath trembled. He had known this, Riku as well. They accepted the paths they took, forgave what had happened, and they entered the world of light together. He had brought Riku back from that depth, he had saved Kairi.

“Many would consider you extremely powerful for wielding a Keyblade yourself,” the Master continued, pacing again, “a simple boy with hopes and dreams for a future with your friends. You, like Riku, wanted to escape your island. But it wasn’t about the details that mattered, it was simply the need for adventure like your friend. I wouldn’t discount Kairi’s own will either, for her showing up on Destiny Islands only solidified this need to escape into one world and the next.”

“I feel there’s more to this,” Sora said to him, sitting back onto the table.

“There is,” the Master said, glee seeped into his voice as he drew closer to Sora, “you asked where your Keyblade is, and I have that answer right before me.”

Wait. What? What did he mean by that?

The Master of Master's poked him in the chest, and he laughed. “What? Did you think you truly didn’t have one? I studied the X-Blade and learned of its secrets. All this time, you didn’t think I wouldn’t know.”

“That isn’t what I said,” Sora said, pushing the Master’s finger away from his chest. “What are you talking about? You’re saying that my Keyblade...is inside of me?”

“All Keyblades are the manifestation of the heart, of course it’s inside of you.” The Master stepped back, already moving towards his desk where his book sat. “Now that we got that over with, I do think we should discuss more about your role, including what you’re going to do. This will be more in depth, and if you’re confused, do stop me in my explanations. We’ll possibly be here for a few hours, unless you simply wanted to get things over with, then that’s fine as well.”

“Over with?” Sora asked.

And The Master slowly turned his head away from the book, and to Sora, who felt a chill run up his spine. “Well, first, I think we should get your Keyblade to manifest, don’t you? For your role, Sora, you’ll need it more than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Sora's Keyblade is actually Riku's Keyblade came from a theory (or not, there is evidence for this, and I actually enjoy this one a lot and there will be a lot of indication for this into this story) on Tumblr from valkyrie-clan-mother (tagged: soriku) 
> 
> Some of what the MoM is talking about is from DDD when Joshua was explaining to Riku about the mechanics of different worlds and dreams. (And tbh, I feel this was a subtle way to introduce how the world line works. But that's my own theory.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative~


	4. Subvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora learns his role once the Master simplifies it, and he's shocked of what he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long to update. :/ I guess this story kind of made me feel stuck because trying to keep things orderly within certain aspects of this fic is difficult, and I might end up fucking it up (plot holes.) So, if there is plot holes, don't mind that, sometimes things aren't easy when I'm trying not to focus on it that much. Maybe I should just skim it or something, I don't know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Sora swung his legs as he sat on the table, half listening to the Master of Masters, and trying his hardest not to fall asleep. The Master paced the room, pointing out various things that Sora needed to know for his role. Whatever that was. The Master still hasn’t said what it was, he was simply relaying the specifics of what he needed to do, but mostly the importance of his mission. 

“And that’s where I come to the most important part,” the Master says as he slows his explanation and stops in the middle of the room where he’s been pacing. He turns toward Sora, hands placed behind his back. “You, Sora, the component that will compile the necessary means of realizing the past to the present day.”

“Okay,” Sora nods, blinking his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I hope you can make it more clear.”

“I did,” the Master said, letting out a defeated sigh before slumping into his chair. “I can see that experience helps you more than the academic. I can understand that, but what I’m telling you, Sora, is that arranging this to our benefit is the utmost importance, and it must be done in a delicate way. I was hoping you understood this, but I can see that you don’t.”

Sora rubbed his eyes, and yawned. “I listened...sort of.”

The Master of Masters tapped his finger on his desk, his body turned toward the book that was closed. There was a moment of hesitance before he flipped through the book, and hummed to himself.

Sora tried to recount what the Master had been rambling on about for the last hour and a half. He was sure it was longer, but he wasn’t paying attention, even if he did sit inside a massive clocktower. 

All he could sift through was that it was about the Keyblade, and something about time travel. Other than that, the Master had gone on about the delicate nature of how this could be perceived, and that’s when Sora tuned himself out, and thought about Destiny Islands, his friends, sea-salt ice-cream. 

“I think I’ll be able to do this without you needing to fall asleep half way through my explanation.” The Master closed the book and rose from where he was sitting. “It can be easily manifested, although it’ll take its time, and when I say that, this will be the most fragile method.”

“I thought it was delicate,” Sora yawned again. 

“It is,” the Master said thoughtfully. “The action of it is delicate, the result will be founded within my book of Prophecies.”

Sora glanced at it. It was tempting, but the Master always seems to read his thoughts and return to it, as if he was guarding the secrets within. He did ask why he wanted to know the future events in the first place, and why it ultimately mattered when the Master was in the past. What could he change if he wasn’t there to see it? 

The Master of Master’s stared at him for a long time that it had grown uncomfortable, and then he switched topics and bored Sora for the last hour. 

“One moment you brought up the Keyblade, the next moment, you’re talking about your book,” Sora murmured, laying back on the table and frowning up at the ceiling. 

“I didn’t necessarily brought up my book,” the Master muses, “but I do see your point about the Keyblade. I would rather have you understand the importance of your role, but you haven’t listened to a single thing I’ve said since we began.”

“If you made more sens—”

“And if you listened,” the Master leaned over and stared at Sora who stared back, “but the experience of this journey will possibly give you some tips and tricks of what I want you to know.”

“So, I can leave?” Sora asks.

“Sort’ve,” the Master said, and Sora was getting the feeling the man was smiling within his hood as he stepped back, letting Sora sit up. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sora complained, frowning at the man. 

“Well, for one, you’re not technically leaving to the world you know,” the Master said, placing his hands behind his back, “nor are you going to interact with the friends that you miss.”

Sora frowned. “Then what is the point of all of this?”

The Master of Master’s chuckled, “I’m glad you asked, Sora. Right now, you’re quite uninformed of what you’re about to do, but I’ll state it as plainly as I can.” 

_ Finally.  _ Sora thought, swinging his legs under the table again. 

“You’re going to open the doorways,” the Master said, “and you’re going to leave them as they are, and continue until you’re finished. Once you’re finished, and all of them are accessible, you’ll return to me, and I’ll send you back to your present time. Easy.”

Sora stopped swinging his legs and frowned at the Master. “Why would I do that? I closed them, and then I opened the sleeping—”

“I’m not talking about the sleeping keyholes, Sora,” the Master said, sounding a bit more impatient. “The changes you made are what needed to be during the time that you opened them, any other time, makes no sense unless you open the ones that are closed now.”

Sora blinked. What was going on? Why? He wanted to ask the Master of Masters why he would open those doors, why it mattered? Except, he felt that the Master knew the answer, knew how to divert Sora’s own questions to something else, and that this could end dangerously. 

“What if I said no?” Sora asked.

The Master chuckled, picking up the book of Prophecies and bringing it over to Sora, placing it before him, barely enough to touch the surface. “You already did what you were supposed to do, all of this came true to your assigned role. It only makes sense that I brought you back to this precise moment in time so you can do this, to make everything else happen the way that it did.”

Sora stared, his heart racing, his panic rising. “How? Why? What!”

The Master chuckled and set the book back down on the desk. “What happens already happened. Everything came to pass because of the role that is bestowed upon yo—”

“This is my fault!?” Sora asked, slipping off the table and staring hard at the Master. “All of this that happened on my islands, to my friends, and...me...what happened to me...it all started because of what I did!”

“It was meant to happen,” the Master spoke more gently, as if trying to comfort Sora’s already addled mind. “You walked the path you chose because of the one you created for yourself. Sure, most of what happened was barely known until it happened, but either way, it was the way things began, here and now.”

Riku...Kairi...the King....Goofy...Donald...everyone else he had saved, traveling through the worlds, trying to find his friends, to return home, to stop the darkness from overtaking everything, and yet Sora was the one who started it all.

“It can’t be,” Sora said, pulling a chair out from the table and slumping down into it. “It can’t be true.”

“Well, if it wasn’t,” the Master said, tapping the book, “then this wouldn’t have existed.”

“You said...your apprentice—”

“A guarantee,” the Master said to him, more softly, “it’s a guarantee on both ends. His and yours. And I’m still ensuring the loose ends are tied once my apprentice comes to his realization of his own role.”

“If it happened,” Sora muttered, “and if, right now, I didn’t do it.”

“A paradox,” the Master sighed, “one that would inevitably fall apart, including your own existence in this timeline. If you don’t do this Sora, the difference of both ends won’t come to fruition later on during the war and after. Even that, I’m unsure of, but it’s not about who survives, but the aftermath of the battle. Dying embers can still create a fire if there’s something to keep it alive, and right now, it’s you.”

Did he have to think about this now? Of all the times he had to come to the decisions, he knew his own choice was right, and that the Master knew it in the end, even if he was reluctant about it.

“I can’t subvert it?”

The Master chuckled dryly. “If it was possible, Sora, I would have done it long ago.” He stepped toward him, and he almost seemed drained of the long conversation they’ve had. “Now that we got that out of the way, how about we summon that Keyblade of yours. I’m sure you’ll understand the importance of your role once its in your hands.” 

Sora sighed and slipped off the table, staring glumly at the Master. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kind of want to write longer chapters, but sometimes a chapter ends where it ends. LOL. Or that's my underwriter aspect talking! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
